Little Holmes, Little Moran
by pls-staph
Summary: Athena Holmes, four years old, orphan, Sherlock's niece. Percival Moran, six years old, mistake, Sebastian's nephew. Follow these two kits in their adventures as they are left with their uncles for the summer.
1. Chapter 1

Mycroft Holmes exited his car in front of the tall gloomy, run down building. The hanging sign read, home for orphaned children. "Well, are you getting out of the car brother? Don't want you complaining about how boring or inadequate your new niece or nephew may be," the elder Holmes brother inquired. Sherlock exited slamming the side door. He contemplated jumping back in but the it speed off to his dismay.

"When did you take an interest in having a child? You don't necessarily seem like the fatherly type." Sherlock mumbled shaking out his disheveled hair.

"Well it's important to have a protégé, an heir if you wish to call it. My position will only be taken by someone I can trust, of course." Mycroft said walking toward the orphanage looking quite pleased with himself.

"There are many lined up for your position. All you must do is choose from the lot." Sherlock pleaded, he did not want to pester himself with children.

"I yearn for one I can mold to my design. A child provides just that, it being able to grasp and develop my paramount traits." Mycroft boast straightening his suit jacket. "Now shall we be on our way." Getting only a grumble in reply Mycroft entered the building.

To the pair's terror they were surrounded by miniature snot nosed monsters. Children greeted them, some begging to be adopted by them, the brothers both made a cry of disgust.

"Shoo, you maggots!" Sherlock shrieked.

"Brother please hold your composer, they are just children." Mycroft said, shaking a little boy off his legs.

"Children, please behave these men will choose whoever they want please do not pester them any longer." A middle aged woman cried to the mob of tiny booger eaters. "Hello, I am- , 56, widowed, yes I know." Mycroft cut off the older woman. "My brother and I will help ourselves to the selection of quiet children in the corner." Mycroft bustled over to the corner with haste, Sherlock following on his heels. "I hope you find the perfect little angel you are looking for." She calls after them with a slight scowl on her face.

Mycroft surveys the children in the corner. "To stupid, eats rubbers and paste, hmmm no." The slender man sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. Almost giving up hope his eyes land on a child's head poking right behind a bookcase. Leaving the side of his younger sibling, Mycroft makes his way over to find a short little girl looking no more than two years old, reading a rather hefty novel. Mycroft steadily seats himself down in front of the child.

Trying his best to smile, Mycroft asked "Enjoying your book?" The young girl looked up, her brown eyes cold and uninterested.

"Cut the act." A youthful, yet deadpanned voice, spoke.

"What act?" Mycroft played dumb, trying his best to keep his façade up. Suddenly he moved his head in time to avoid the thick novel the child had thrown at him. With a brown skinned hand still stretched out the child replied, "I heard you talking to your brother, you're not a nice and welcoming as you are trying to be.

The toddler stood up and brushed herself off, much to Mycroft's pleasure as that was a habit he displayed himself. "Pray tell child what is your name?" Mycroft asked, obviously intrigued by the lass.

"Athena Matthews, but the last name is subject to change. I am four years old and you are boring me at the moment," sighed the curly haired kid, her black pigtails moving as she stretched.

"May I ask why you have thrown a rather large book at my face? "The official asked wiping a bit of sweat from his brow.

Athena's lips curled upward in a devious smirk, "I was hoping you'd get cross, maybe make a scene. That would have been splendid to watch."

"You interest me, come along now, I do not wish to spend another minute in this dreadful place." Mycroft got up walking towards the exit, Athena close behind. Sherlock looked up; he was getting tired of making deductions of the workers and children.

Seeing the child with Mycroft, Sherlock almost laughed. The two had the same demeanor, walking with an air of dignity and had the same emotionless face. Sherlock didn't doubt his brother's ability in picking a child that would be his copy.

"My people will come handle the legal matters that retain to adopting this child. Until then I will be taking her, good day." Mycroft concluded. The trio departed from the home without so much as allowing the staff to protest.


	2. Chapter 2

A young boy with sun kissed golden hair and vibrant blue eyes huffed in boredom before kicking the black cab chair in front of him.

"Percival please stop with the chair kicking, mummy's getting very cross with you right now." Percival's mother snapped.

"Well then don't send me places I don't wanna go!" Percival sassed back. Though his voice childish it held great sassing abilities.

"Well I have business I need to take care of and the only person who agreed to watch you is your uncle Sebastian. If you didn't get all your sitters and nannies to quit then maybe you'd be able to stay home." The frustrated young woman argued.

"But he's always with the weird Irish man guy, I bet he's shagging 'em and I don't want to be around when that happens," the lad stuck out his tongue at the thought of his uncle snogging the Irish weirdo.

"Watch your tongue young man! I will not listen to your whining any longer if you are to use language like that!" Ms. Moran barked at her son.

"We wouldn't need them if Dad was still around." The boy muttered.

"Look Perce, You came at an unexpected time for me and you're dad. He loves you very much, he's just not ready for this responsibility," the woman said, her eyes softening, though they still looked like they belonged to a wise old woman rather that a lady in her mid 20s.

"You're lying," sighed the child, turning his head to look out the window, watching the buildings go by.

"I would never lie to you, why where did you get a crazy idea like that?"

"Then why do all the other kids call me a broken condom?!" Perce yelled, leaving his mother at a loss for words.

"Plot twist," chimed in the cab driver.

"This is an A and B conversation, so can you see yourself out of it?" Perce said darkly, with a scowl. The cab driver snapped his head back to the road, not wanting the boy's wrath to be directed at him. The mother however was in a state of shock.

"I heard it, all of it. How he doesn't want me, how we mean nothing to him. You've been lying to me and now you want to go smooth things over with him. Make him love me," cried Percival tears as salty brimmed his shimmering eyes. His mother slowly turned around and looked out the passenger seat window.

The rest of the excruciatingly long ride was silent except for the annoying and constant hum of the engine. Neither mother, son, nor cab driver knew how to continue the conversation from which it had suddenly halted. All were at a loss for words and in what seemed like deep thought. Percival slouched in the back of the car wishing he could disappear into the upholstery of the seat. Twiddling his thumbs, a habit inherited from his mother, he searched for words to say. After what seemed like eons the car arrived at its destination, a ratty looking building in downtown London. With a disgruntled groan he begrudgingly slid out of the vehicle with his suitcase.

"Love you sweetheart, bye." The cab speeded away before he could even get a word out. "Love you too," he muttered. Sighing Perce looked at the two men before him, sadly recognizing the shorter one. He first looked to his uncle a small smiled plastered the man's face and his whole demeanor was inviting. His arms outstretched and hair slightly combed he looked almost normal, except for the fact that his clothes were all black and he was carrying large case around.

Perce raced into his arms feeling the warmth of his uncle wrap around him, breathing in his scent…which wasn't that good at the moment. "You smell," chuckled the lad.

"Very touching family reunion, but we have work to do Tiger." A bored voice called out. Perce scowled, a turned to the man he ever so hated. The two locked eyes and Sebastian swore he could see a flash of lightning.

"Well sorry for hugging, **my **uncle." Said the boy taking a step closer to the man dressed in a suit.

"Well **my** Tiger and I have work to do, don't we Seb." The feuding pair looked to the sniper. The taller man sighed ruffling his hair with one hand.

"Can't you two be good?" "He started it!" The two of them wailed in unison. "No you did," "No, you did." The two of them argued back and forth. Sebastian was beginning to forget which one was the six year old.

People passing by began to give odd stares and make comments of the two making such a commotion. "Jim people are watching, please behave." Immediately the black haired genius straightened up and fixed his suit, while the tiny troublemaker smirked at his embarrassment.

"You are not off the hook either," the blond sniper said picking up his nephew by the waist. Resting him on top of his shoulder Sebastian started walking into the building before them, a sulking Jim behind him and an elated Percival atop his shoulders. But all knew this was going to be a long summer. "Are you guys shagging?" "Shut up Percival."


	3. Chapter 3

Athena sighs entering her uncle's place of residence. The stairs looked dark and the atmosphere wasn't very welcoming, most likely due to her uncle not wanting the pleasure of having visitors. She watched the lower door expectantly, waiting for the old lady… whatever her name was to come out and pinch her cheeks bearing sweet biscuits or salty crisp.

Before the elderly woman could come out she was gently pushed along by her father. "Waiting for Mrs. Hudson -so that's her name- to bring you treats isn't very healthy, Athena," her father reprimanded.

The young prodigy rolled her eyes. "We aren't related by blood so I don't think I'll inherit your unhealthy eating habits." The elder promptly pinched the young ones arm before heading up the 17 steps. Athena hated them, they all creaked. Her dad opened the door with his own key, made without Sherlock's permission or knowledge of course, and entered the flat. Entering after her father Athena's nose turned up in disgust. She would have to spend her summer time here, instead of at home because Father had "work" and nanny was "homesick".

One of her father's many men came in after her dropping her suitcases rather harshly, but that was the least of her worries. Where in the devil did they expect her to sleep! Her face twisted up in a nasty scowl once more as she glared at a pile of trash resting on a chair.

"Your face will get stuck like that." She looked up and saw a man she didn't recognize. He has light hair and soft but distant eyes. "I thought you said this was your niece, she doesn't look like you?" The fairly short man said patting her head.

"She's adopted." Out from under the aforementioned mountain of trash her uncle commented. Athena looked at the man skeptically, she knew her uncle wouldn't allow just anyone one into his private space but nevertheless she was her father's daughter.

"Who the hell are you?" The four year old spit out venomously with an intense glare. John stiffened and visibly swallowed. This child was surly the spawn of some sort of demon. "Athena Shirley Matthews Holmes you will not disrespect your elder, apologize." Mycroft's stern voice scolded. The young child knew it wasn't time to be stubborn and challenge her father so she complied. "I'm deeply sorry, for the words that I said and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive whatever trauma I may have inflicted upon you," the monotone and rehearsed words sounded from her mouth.

Mycroft sighed knowing that was the best he was going to get out of the sass monster. He crouched down to eye level with his younger counterpart, not bothered that his suit was wrinkling, and said," Please behave, I know you would rather stay home, believe me I would to," his nose wrinkling at the state the flat was in," But I have work to do and I only trust nanny Wilma to take care of you so please make it work, for me?"

Athena looked in her father's eyes; they were not in their usual cold state but were soft and pleading. "Alright father I'll try, but no promises." She said a ghost of a smile on her face.

Mycroft stood up abruptly dusting himself off and turned to leave. "See you in August Athena."

"Yeah, okay." The child said struggling to keep obvious sadness out of her voice; she needed to do this for her father. After he excited the flat the pint-sized genius walked and sat on the only chair not covered in clothes and surveyed the messy flat, taking note of the only neat thing being a pile of carry-out menus.

Athena was growing restless waiting for the old lady to arrive with treats for her. She didn't bother to ask for any food knowing her uncle would have directed her to some spoiled milk or old chinese food. As if she heard the young ones plea , enters the flat with biscuits in hand. She smiled big and shut the door behind her.

"I just saw your brother off, he told me the little angel was staying for the summer and couldn't resist bringing her some of my biscuits," she said to the trash pile.

John looked at the elder woman as she was cooing at Athena, pinching her cheeks, poking her nose, the whole nine yards. He grimaced realising the kid seemed to be relishing in all the attention, yet he did was pat her head which hurt a lot less in his opinion, and the little prat wanted his head on a platter.

"Oh bother, I have bridge at 3, see you all soon." said dropping the biscuits in the child's lap.

"Bye, bye now ." Athena sang waving. After the elder left Athena dug into her treat…well almost. Before she could grab one of the sweet confections the plate was snatched away from her.

"You'll ruin your supper if you eat all these." John said putting them on top of the mantle. Athena could tell this man was going to get on her nerves. "Uncle Sherlock doesn't care if I eat them." She argued.

But sadly the man wasn't having any of it. "You really think he knows how to properly take care of children?" Athena opened her mouth but quickly closed it again. She knew he was right and fighting with him was pointless. The child pouted and looked to said uncle who was engrossed in whatever was on his phone screen.

John pulled up a chair and sat in front of Athena. "So, how old are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm four turning five in autumn." She looked around bored her eyes wandering to the biscuits and then to the window. "Athena did you hear me?" Athena looked up, "Pardon?" "I said that my name in John Watson." Athena nodded. The pair sat in awkward silence the only sound being the constant tapping of Sherlock's fingers.

Suddenly Athena's stomach growled, loudly. Sherlock looked up and stared at John. "John, feed the child." John frowned. "I was thinking we could go out and all eat together." Athena's head shot up, doesn't this man know better than to try ad force her uncle out in public.

"Very well then," Sherlock said rising. Athena's eyes widened, her uncle was never that willing to go out in public and interact with others. Athena squinted, her Sherlock and John both put on their coats and smiled at each other. Realization finally hit Athena. "He's your boyfriend, isn't he Uncle Sherlock." She said with a smirk. John blushed and Sherlock sighed. "It was supposed to be a surprise."


	4. Chapter 4: Custard chronicles part1

"I'm hungry!" Jim's nostrils flared, he had just about had it with Sebastian's nephew. "_Can't you just leave him in the park?" Jim asked pushing a tired Percival toward Sebastian. "Boss, it's too early, the sun hasn't even risen yet. Besides, the two of you should get to know each other." Jim was about to object but his tiger's pleading face had gotten to him. "Fine, Seb but you owe me." "Yeah, a cock in his ass." "Percival!" _ Jim now regretted not kicking the child out after his sniper had gone. " , I'm hungry!" Percival whined dragging out every syllable. "My name is Jim and you will address me how Seb told you to." Jim spat clearly agitated with the child. "Fine," the young boy said with a smirk on his face. Jim felt a tug on his suit jacket and looked down to find wet blue eyes staring back. "Uncle Jim-Jim will you please make me something to eat." Jim scowled in disgust at the obviously fake innocence. Jim sighed knowing he was going to have to eat or Sebastian was going to kill him. "What do you want to eat?" Jim whipped out his cell ready to place an order at the place of the child's choosing. "I don't want carry-out," the lad scampered to the kitchen and brought back a yellow container. Jim takes it and it reads, Bird's Custard Powder. Jim frowns, Sebastian ate this, and he himself had no idea how to make it. "Do you know how to cook this?" The impish youngster shook his head, "Mummy makes it for me." Jim's frown deepened, it was going to be a long morning.

"I don't think that you're making it right." Percival looked at the dark yellow clumps. Jim growled in frustration and tipped the bowl, spilling its contents into the trash bin. "How is it supposed to look?" "Not like clumps of piss!" "Watch your bloody mouth." "You watch **your** bloody mouth." That was the last straw for the mastermind. With a ferocious roar he jumped at the child. Percival's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as he dodged the older man's assault. Percival screamed running as if the devil was on his heels. It _was_ Jim so it was close enough for him. It was a sight to see, Jim running around in his nice tailored suit, his usually jelled hair going every which way. And Perce screaming bloody murder as he bounded over the sofa. "Get back here you little shit!" Jim screeched jumping over the sofa arm and crawling to the child. Percival decided that if he was going to die, he wouldn't go without a fight. He grabbed a black pillow off the matching leather sofa and swung, hitting Jim in the face. Jim rolls off the couch glaring at the boy who held the pillow ready to swing. "Don't come near me." Percival hissed. Jim got into a cat like position. "You're going to regret ever messing with me brat." "Well if you weren't incompetent I wouldn't have said anything!" "I am not incompetent!" "You don't know how to cook some fucking custard!" "Watch your damn mouth! And it's not like you can!" "I'm six! You're supposedly some sort of genius, figure it out. There are instructions on the container for a reason!" Jim paled.

"You mean to tell me there were instructions the whole time!" Jim yelled furiously. "You're the one who didn't check." Percival replied sheepishly looking away. Jim slapped his hand on his forehand then tore it away and glowered. He, of all people, was sweating. He turned his piercing eyes to the now bashful scoundrel who clutched the pillow tightly. "Chinese or Indian." Jim asked with a grim look. "Chinese." Percival said dryly. Jim placed the order muttering profanities and random things about stupid children and migraines. Percival hesitantly got off the couch, fearing the man would try to attack him again. "Jim." "What, do you want now?!" Jim asked exasperated. "Why don't you try?" Jim quirked an eyebrow, what did the kid mean by not try? "Try to what?" "Make me like you, all of Uncle Sebastian's old boyfriends did." Jim was inwardly infuriated at the fact that Seb had partners before him but didn't let the child know, it would only be used as ammunition. "Because you're a brat," Jim answered flatly, "And you don't seem to like me either." "Well you're taking my uncle's attention away from me, of course I don't like you, and I'm not a brat." Percival huffed. Jim almost slapped himself for not seeing it, the child was jealous of him! Jim sighed, knowing this was usually a talk that Percival should have with Sebastian. "You're uncle loves you very much and uh nothing will come between you." Percival shook his head in disapproval at the man's words. "That sounds like every default line from every feel good film ever." "What do you want me to say?!" "Preferably that you'll break up with him," Percival say the dark scowl on Jim's face, "Or that you'll try to be a better care taker." Jim only rolled his eyes.

"So, how was today?" Sebastian asked preparing to hear a lot of screaming. "It was good." "Excellent." "Fantastic even." "Yup." Sebastian looked unconvinced before breaking into a huge grin. "I knew the two of you would get along!" He exclaimed bringing the two in for a hug. Not to Sebastian's knowledge the pair nodded in decision to not tell Seb about today's escapades.

"Why the hell is there all this custard in the bin?!"


	5. Chapter 5: Custard chronicles part 2

All is silent in 221B, not even the sound of soft snores could be heard over the deafening silence, until _**crash!**_ John wakes up with a start, hearing the disturbance from outside the bedroom. He shakily reaches for the crowbar he keeps under the bed. "Sherlock," he whispers pushing the detective, "There's someone in the kitchen," he then gasped, "and Athena's in the closer room." "She'll be fine; the statistics of a child being raped during a burglary is less than thirty percent." John stares at his boyfriend, his jaw threatening to hit the floor, "He could hurt her, get up!" Sherlock rolls his eyes and lazily sits up shrugging off the blankets. "We aren't even wearing pants John." "We can worry about that later; right now we need to go catch a thief." Sherlock sighed getting out of bed wrapping the cotton stuffed duvet around him. "John are you sure you want to face a thief in your birthday suit?" John only hushed him in response. The shorter man reached for the door knob and opened the door carefully so that it wouldn't creak. The pair tiptoed like ballerinas until they came to the edge of the wall. John turned to Sherlock and gave him a few hand signs. "What?!" Sherlock whispered. "Jump out on three." John sighed. "One." whispered the detective. "Two." said the doctor. "Three!" They yelled in unison. John jumps out holding the crowbar in a threatening manner with Sherlock behind him. "Oh good morn-" Athena stops short looking at John. "W-where are your clothes Dr. Watson?" She stutters looking down as she shuffles her feet shrinking.

"I told you to put something on." Sherlock said dragging his flushed boyfriend back to their room. After the two men dressed for the day a still reddened John and an indifferent Sherlock entered the room once more. Athena sat in John's chair in a blue plaid skirt and white polo. Her legs crossed at the ankles. She looked down at her black buckle shoes. "Athena, I'm sorry for what you had to see today, but in my defense why are you up so early?" Athena brow furrows, "Doesn't everyone get up at five thirty?" John pales and Sherlock snickers. "You really are Mycroft's kid." John mutters. The doctor walks into the kitchen and sees a shattered glass on the floor. "Athena, were you trying to get something?" Said child bounded to him and nodded. John swept up the mess and got the child a glass of water. "Athena what do you want for breakfast?" "I never really choose, Father tells Nanny what to give me," the child said looking up at him. John took the time to notice that the child's eyes reflected curiosity instead of being their usual jaded and calculating selves. John smiles, "Have you ever had custard?" Athena looks up pleadingly, "No thank you, Father said custard is a fattening and I don't want to be forced to exercise like when I eat all of Nanny's sweets at once." John chuckles at the precautions the elder Holmes brother installed in his charge. "One bowl won't kill you." Athena bit her lip, "I don't know, okay?" she hadn't meant for it to come out sounding like a question but it just did.

"So…how is it?" John said excitedly. He wasn't the type of man to cook but did so when he felt like it. "It's good." She said eating the confection. "This makes sense now." "What makes sense?" John inquired taking a sip of his tea. "The fact that you're bottom." John spit out the hot liquid and Sherlock chocked on his toast. "Is it something I said?" She asked looking concerned. "How did you- I mean why did- and what?!" John sputtered stumbling over each word. "What John means is how did you know?" Sherlock interjected. "Well, using feet to penis size ratio, you have the bigger penis Uncle, and John is shorter." John's mouth hung open and Sherlock face palmed. Athena continued to eat her custard like nothing was wrong. Adults were weird sometimes she thought shrugging. " - Uncle John." John interrupted. " ," she said slower this time, "what are we going to do today?" John frowned. "Maybe we can go to the park later." He offered quietly before going to his room. "That was odd?" Athena said. "For a child prodigy you really are clueless." Sherlock said shaking his head. "You know about my…condition, I don't always get social cues, okay!" She huffed looking downcast. "Asperger's is nothing to be ashamed about. Just call John Uncle John from now on." Athena looked at her uncle like he had grown another head but nodded. She hopped out of her chair and walked to John's room.

"Hey," she said opening the door seeing a mourning John, "I would love to go to the park, Uncle John." The tot said with a large smile. John got up and hugged her which made her terribly uncomfortable, but she allowed it, for Uncle John's sake.


	6. Chapter 6: The park

"But I don't wanna go to the park!"

"Well you're going so shut it." Percival had never glared so hard in his life. His new "uncle" had "convinced" his actual uncle to send him off so they could get "work" done. "I'll stay quiet while you shag, just don't send me out," Perce whined but no avail as his uncle's hands dropped him outside the flat. With a deafening slam and click Perce knew he wasn't getting back in until the evening. Why the two men couldn't just ignore him was beyond his comprehension but alas he walked to the park Sebastian always took him to when he visited.

"Sherlock we're supposed to have family time here," John tried to reason. It was too late, Moriarty was quiet for too long and the curly haired detective was itching for a case. "She'll be fine John," Sherlock said handing the tot a couple of notes and dragging John to a waiting taxi. John yelled something back but the noise of other kids drowned him out.

Athena never really got time to herself in between endless lessons, political parties and her father's overall protectiveness. She was happy to be by herself for once and experience independence. "Watch out twat!" Before Athena could comprehend the words she was pushed down by an older boy walking his mutt. She stood up and dusted herself off giving a well-deserved glare to the snot nosed brat.

"What the fuck kid, can't you listen," the rude boy exclaimed. Athena was in shock. No one ever spoke her that way. Even at the orphanage she was teased but never actually cursed at. "Hey are you retarded or something?" That was the last straw for the child prodigy.

"You should not say those things they are offensive to others," Athena tried to reason. This child was acting completely out of hand, granted an adult could probably talk some sense into him but a 100 centimeter child could not. "Shut up or I'll bash you in the head," said the boy shaking his fist in the air.

Athena was fuming, she was much too small to take down the boy herself but for a plan to work she needed an accomplice. Her calculating eyes scanned the park. There were kids with nannies, kids with mothers and even some with their fathers one boy sat at a bench alone. He looked about 8 with a muscular, well muscular for an 8 year old, build. With a slick grin Athena bounded over to the blonde child devising a plan to approach.

"Good afternoon, I'm Athena." Percy looked up and saw a small little black girl. He raised an eyebrow at the child. Don't kids know not to talk to strangers? Well he was a kid too but a stranger nevertheless, "Hi I'm Percival, call me Percy. Where are your parents?" Percy looked around for a nanny or parent without her child.

"I'm alone," the youngling said getting tired of the innocent act she was putting up she let smile drop. "You look pretty big; I have a proposition for you." Percy blinked twice at the sudden change in demeanor. Since when did the cute toddler have propositions?

"You look eight; I need you to beat up a boy for me," Athena said, her eyes narrowing. "I'm 6." "Whatever," she said flicking her wrist, the boy's age didn't matter it was his strength that did "are you going to help me or not?"

"Not for free." Athena took out one of the notes her uncle had handed her and handed it to the boy. She was expecting the goy to ask for candy, rocks, paste or whatever he liked but she only had money and he was going to take it or leave it.

"I'm ha-happy to be of assistance," a shocked Percy stuttered out, he thought adding a price would make the girl leave him alone. Athena only smiled which only put more fear into Percy; he could only imagine what he had gotten himself into.

"So you need me to beat some kid up, what'd he do?" Percy could not stamp out his curiosity no matter how much he tried. Part of him was excited, he would finally be like Uncle Sebastian, but a much smaller part told her the girl was a lot like Moriarty.

"Just rough him up a bit, you hurt him physically, I'll hurt him mentally." Percival could feel himself sweating; this girl was definitely like Moriarty. The two kids walked around crouching behind bushes and ducking behind trees following a boy with a face like his dogs.

"The plan is simple, you go and start hitting him and I'll have fun with his dog," Athena said with a wicked grin. She was not in the mood to play nice with the boy who had assaulted her. Percival shrugged off his discomfort and went up to the boy.

"Hey you, you piece of shit! Fight me!" Athena's mouth dropped in shock as the two boys then locked in battle. It was really that easy to start a fight between them? He didn't even take time to consider any actions or the fact that they may get in trouble. The he just went right at her new friend. That was completely absurd to her, but she didn't have time to dwell on the two enigmas in front of her, she had her own mission to complete.

Athena slithered to where the boy had tied up his dog. The poor animal looked bored having no one to give it any attention. Athena glared at the beast despite her pity as it has been used to toss her to the dirty ground. She quickly undid the leash from the tree and guided the dog next the woods she then yelled causing both boys to look at her. Locking eyes with the brat, brown meeting green she let go of the leash. The dog realized its new freedom and took off running into the woods at full speed chasing God knows what.

"Max come back," the boy exclaimed worming out from under Percy's grip. He took off into the woods yelling his dog's name hoping desperately that it would come back to him. Athena then ran back to Percival who had stood from the ground and taken his hand dragging him out of his daze and along with her.

"That was perfect," Athena giggled hugging Percy, "I couldn't have done it without your help, thank you very much." Athena then bounded down the walk way of the park laughing to herself. Percy couldn't help but let a prideful smile onto his face. The smile quickly disappeared as he realized something was missing.

"Hey! Give me back my money!"

**A/N: Yes, I know it has been a year please, don't be mad. I had a lot going on and I wanted to adjust to my new life so I took a break, but I am back for the most part. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Park part two

Percy was at a loss for words, the little kid that probably didn't know her ABCs had just conned him. And now he was running after her through the park. To anyone it would look like two kids playing with Athena laughing like a madman and Percy chasing her unyieldingly. However, both children knew it was much more than that.

Athena, despite her laughter, was running for her life. She knew it was dishonest to steal back her money, but she needed to eat and her Uncle said it was okay to steal if it was for a justified reason. But Percy was not a force to be reckoned with, the toddler mentally noted, his blue eyes were on fire with determination. Even though she had a head start she was tiring fast and Percy was gaining on her. Compared to her his stamina seemed unlimited. Athena decided she had to the only thing she could.

Much to Percy's surprise the girl stopped running and turned to face him. But before he could get a word out, she fell on her butt and erupted into tears. Percy's mouth hung open as every female in the vicinity gathered around her and tried to stop her cries. He himself had been ignored and blended into the background.

"It's alright love, what's your name?" A woman asked picking her off the ground and dusted her off.

"A-Athena," she answered, the ladies cooed saying her name was pretty and adorable.

"Honey, what's wrong?" A plump woman asked Athena, She and long brunette hair and soft blue eyes that would comfort any crying child.

"I c-can't find m-my da-daddy." Athena stuttered out hiccupping once or twice for desired effect before letting more tears stream down her face. The woman around her gasped wanting to help the poor dear find her parent. "C-can you h-help me?" Athena asked sheepishly hiding her face in the woman's skirt.

Percy could not believe his eyes were was the child's BAFTA, her Oscar, her degree from some prestigious acting academy. The kid had gone from laughing to crying in a matter of seconds and from the current situation he had to act fast, he wasn't going to let his money get away that easily.

"Athena, I've been looking everywhere for you, Dad is worried sick," Percy yelled over the ladies worriedly. Athena's head popped up and her eyes turned cold. She had not calculated Percy's unwavering determination to have his money.

"And who might you be?" the plump woman asked looking a bit skeptical at Percy. His fair skin, blond hair and blue eyes did not match the chocolate tone, coffee eyes and kinky curls of the child clutching to her. The young child's reaction to the newcomer even seemed surprised.

"I'm her brother, Percival, our father is waiting for us so can you please give me my sister." Percy could easily see the looks he was getting and knew he had to up the ante. "She's adopted if you all are wondering, I can understand we don't look the same but she is my darling little sister."

Percival had to use all his will power not to add sarcasm to the clast part of his sentence, the girl was more like a demon than a darling. His restraint paid off when the woman put Athena next to him. He then quickly grabbed her hand in a death grip.

"Do you need any help getting back to your father sweetie?" The woman asked.

"No thank you, I'm eight; I can take care of us." Percival said puffing out his chest with pride. The woman giggled telling them to take care and leaving them to go on their way, returning to their own abandoned kids.

"Liar." Athena muttered.

"Thief," Percival retorted pulling her behind a tree, "give me my money, I helped fair and square."

"No."

"Fuck you mean no?!"

"You shouldn't curse." Athena said flatly.

"You shouldn't steal." Percy retorted pocking her in the forehead. The young girl grumbled rubbing the spot he had assaulted. She wanted to kick him in his shin but alas he was bigger than her and she would have a hard time running again with low energy.

"Well I th-," Athena stopped midsentence as her stomach decided it was time to play the song of its people. And much to the younger's chagrin the boy had decided to laugh.

"If you said you needed to eat, I would have let you keep it," Percy chuckled, "but since you decided to be a dummy you gotta buy me food too." Before Athena could scold the boy for calling her a name she was pulled out of the park.

"Whatcha wanna eat?" Pecry asked, his anger forgotten.

"Talk with correct grammar, it is what do you want to eat, not the erred mess you that spewed from your mouth. And stop pulling me around like some rag doll." Athena chastised, this boy embodied everything her father was against.

"Blah, blah, blah, it's how I talk so get over it. 'Sides you don't talk like any normal little kid with your big words and such." Percy dismissed waving his free hand; his other appendage still being used to drag Athena through the streets. Percy suddenly stopped in front of a small café causing Athena to bump into him. "Let's eat here they have good sandwiches."

"But I didn't say I wanted to eat here."

"Well when you decided complaining was better than answering you lost that privilege," Percy shrugged pulling her inside. The pair took an empty booth in the back. Percy took bot menus and put them aside claiming he knew what to get for both of them.

"Hello, how may I help you to- oh Percy it's you." The waiter exclaimed ruffling he boys head. Athena studied the man, he was shorter than her uncle but much taller than John, his hair was a mousy brown and his eyes like pieces of coal. His blue name tag identified him as "Jack."

"Percy, you never told me you had a girlfriend." Athena snapped back to the conversation that the two males were having. Percy's face was flushed a delicate pink and his fist thrusted into Jack's side.

"That's gross, don't say shit like that. She's just a friend and we are eating lunch you weirdo." Percy continued his battering of the man's side with playful punches and a kick for good measure. He quickly ordered the "regular" and glared at the grinning adult.

"What are we eating?"

"Something good." Athena wanted to slam her head on the table due to his vagueness, but didn't because her father wouldn't approve of it and sporting a bruise wasn't worth it. For once letting one of her less desirable traits she inherited shine through she really hoped the boy's immaturity would come through for her and her ordered sweets.

"It's stew, with beef and carrots and celery and stuff," Percy yapped smiling happily. Athena visibly shrunk as her hopes had been dashed, she felt like she was with her father during one of his infamous health kicks.

The food arrived shortly and the two ate in comfortable silence. Well they were silent; many adults had taken notice of the adorable kids in the back making many statements related to dates and relationships. Percy seemed to get more anxious by the minute while Athena simply ignored the comments. When the bill had been paid for Percy was quick to drag Athena out of the café, to her displeasure.

"I treated you to meal can you let me go know?" Athena whined, she wanted to see if she could sneak home and convince to bake her cookies for the third time this week.

"Whatddya mean, let you go, the fun just started!" Percy yelled taking off in a sprint almost making Athena fall over. She didn't know what deity she angered for her to be curse with a blued eyed devil but she heavily regretted it now. Her day had officially gone from bad to worse.


End file.
